


Disconnect

by aceoftwos



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve seen Earth’s Roy. He’s younger than you remember, and shorter. With dark hair, dark blue eyes, and a smirk to rival yours. He’s a politician advocating for racial equality. It’s the perfect job for a sneaky, manipulative bastard like him. You’ve avoided him ever since you got dumped here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. A lot of these are going to be really short. Please don't kill me for that. Because of the brevity, I will be putting up several days at one time and hopefully they're be posted fairly quickly. But, as usual, my updates are hella sporadic. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds (and antagonizes) Earth's Roy. He tries to deny old memories and mostly succeeds.

day 1: Saturday 

You enter the coffee shop and the man behind the counter waves at you. There’s a cup of coffee waiting for you when you step behind the counter. Your smile is tired but grateful.

“Rough week?” he asks sympathetically.

“You have no idea, Fletch,” you groan. The strain of the week melts off you with a sip of coffee. You let the hustle and bustle of the shop soothe your temper. “The fuel is still unstable. And apparently explosive. Just yesterday, three of our rockets blew up.”

His expression morphs into worry. The expression is so nostalgic that for a moment you let yourself believe that Fletcher Tringham is standing there. Then the double vision fades and it’s Fletch Eichel, your friend and part-time employer.

“Nobody got hurt,” you add quickly, “but it damaged some of our equipment. And Alfons was pretty shaken up. He was closest to the explosion.”

He looks over you critically. “You were pretty shaken up too.” You don’t deny it. You used to blow things up on a regular basis, but it’s been a long time since then. Fletch looks at you, stubborn concern written all over his face. “Go home, Edward. Take the day off. I can manage.”

You don’t want to go home. You don’t want to be alone with your thoughts and your wishes for home.

A flash of black hair catches your eyes. Unconsciously you turn towards it, and immediately wish you hadn’t. Roy is standing in front of the counter. You distractedly recognize the man beside him as Havoc’s doppelganger. He orders coffee for both of them, pays, and heads to one of the few tables.

You find yourself agreeing to come in to work tomorrow instead of today. Anything to get away from him.

day 2: Sunday 

When you first met Alfons, you wanted to run away.

You didn’t want to replace Al. You didn’t want to remember Amestrias. You didn’t want to remember that you were never going home. And yet, you couldn’t run away from him.

You can’t run from Roy either.

 He’s still sitting in the corner when you get off work. Before you can change your mind, you walk over and drop into the chair across from him. He looks up with poorly masked irritation.

“Your campaign is bullshit,” you say bluntly. His eyes widen, and anger floods his face. “You’re avoiding talking about the real problems because you’re scared people will leave once they know what you’re really doing.”

Years of experience tells you to shut up and let him simmer.

“You’re just a kid,” he says. He knows you’re right and he’s denying it. You fight the urge to shove your fist down his throat. “What do you know?”

 “I know that you’re a manipulative bastard.” You take a sip of coffee and gauge his expression. “You’re manipulating yourself into believing you’re manipulating them, when really all you’re doing is running around in circles.”

“I am not running in circles.” His jaw is locked. You note that he doesn’t dispute any of your other claims. A smirk tugs at your lips. One point for you. “I’m not hiding.”

“Never said you were,” you reply. You get up and leave the shop.

day 3: Monday 

Alfons shoots you another worried glance. You ignore him and continue neatly and methodically tearing your work into tiny pieces. Every equation you’ve written this morning is stupid. You wonder what Roy is doing. You viciously shove the thought away.

day 8: Saturday 

He’s not here. You tell yourself that you’re not disappointed.

day 10: Tuesday 

The next time you catch sight of him, it’s on your way home from work. He’s on the other side of the street, walking purposefully with Fuery’s doppelganger by his side. Your eyes meet and you can’t quite stop yourself from smirking and waving in his direction. Anger flares, before it’s replaced by a cool stare.

You whistle as you head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, Ed isn't being very fair to poor Roy. He has absolutely no experience with Ed's teasing, but Ed's going at him like there's no tomorrow.


End file.
